


I just want you for my own

by arterandagia, isabellaheathcliff



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M, besse sei tutti noi ti vogliamo bene, e preghiamo zio besse che un giorno tutto questo potrà essere canon, non so nemmeno io cosa è questa cosa, però un po' di elippo per tutti, è un'introspezione su un dialogo degli elippo scritto da isabellaheathcliff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arterandagia/pseuds/arterandagia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellaheathcliff/pseuds/isabellaheathcliff
Summary: niente raga benvenuti, come è scritto esattamente qui su ci tengo a precisare che l'idea e la realizzazione dei dialoghi è di isabellaheathcliff (che ringrazio) che - in caso non l'aveste letta - attorno a questa scena specifica ci ha scritto una os più completa chiamata All I want for Christmas is you (vi consiglio di leggerla), io ho praticamente adorato la sua idea per questo particolare dialogo ed è nato... ciò che state per leggere. buona lettura!!!!





	I just want you for my own

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All I want for Christmas is you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134016) by [isabellaheathcliff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellaheathcliff/pseuds/isabellaheathcliff). 



> niente raga benvenuti, come è scritto esattamente qui su ci tengo a precisare che l'idea e la realizzazione dei dialoghi è di isabellaheathcliff (che ringrazio) che - in caso non l'aveste letta - attorno a questa scena specifica ci ha scritto una os più completa chiamata All I want for Christmas is you (vi consiglio di leggerla), io ho praticamente adorato la sua idea per questo particolare dialogo ed è nato... ciò che state per leggere. buona lettura!!!!

_Tu eri per me la bestia più feroce_

_che si riesce a domare solamente sottovoce,_

_la bestemmia di un credente quand’urta un comodino_

_la preghiera di un agnostico difronte al grigio d’un mattino_

 

 

«Aspe’, quanti anni hai?» La voce di Filippo lo risveglia da quel momento tutto loro. Elia si ferma di colpo e non può far altro se non aggrottare le sopracciglia e puntare il suo sguardo sul biondo, essendo stato preso completamente alla sprovvista da quella domanda. Gli sembra per caso il momento opportuno per chiedergli una cosa del genere?

«Ti interessa davvero questo, ora?» mormora, il suo tono incerto. Elia non sembra vergognarsi di ciò che sta succedendo in quegli istanti, né tantomeno sta tentando di nascondere le sue sensazioni o rinnegare la sua voglia di continuare qualsiasi cosa abbiano cominciato. Filippo lo sta guardando negli occhi quando un sorrisetto dolce gli spunta sulle labbra, completamente antitetico e distante da tutto quello che stava avvenendo anche solo un minuto prima. Per distrarlo o semplicemente per necessità Elia si avvicina di nuovo al suo corpo, dal quale si era staccato non appena Filippo gli aveva posto quella domanda inopportuna, e gli lascia un casto bacio sulla guancia che diventa sempre meno casto nel momento in cui Elia scende per il profilo del suo collo fino a baciarlo appena sotto l'orecchio, il profumo di Filippo a inebriarlo quasi come i brividi e i suoni appena percettibili che Filippo sta emettendo in quegli istanti.

«Sì, mi interessa» mormora Filippo in risposta, e nonostante ci stia provando con tutto se stesso a farsi vedere spavaldo e sicuro di sé da Elia, a quest’ultimo non sfugge come la voce dell’altro sia uscita più flebile dalle labbra dolci.

«Diciotto tra un mese» esagera Elia, convinto di poterlo convincere più semplicemente in questo modo – in realtà è qualcosa più di un mese, ma Filippo non deve saperlo. Non in quel momento almeno – ma tranquillo che sono consenziente» conclude poi la frase, e Filippo scoppia inevitabilmente in una breve e roca risata, che Elia si sente riecheggiare sulle labbra quando continua a baciargli il pomo d’Adamo mentre Filippo ride. Elia ha intenzione di continuare a baciarlo finché non cede.

«Oh, lo sento, fidati.» Ha un sorriso sornione sulle labbra mentre parla, ed Elia vorrebbe davvero avere un po’ di contegno così da preservare la sua già poca dignità, ma non ci riesce a non mordersi il labbro inferiore mentre fissa la bocca di Filippo come rapito, le guance di Elia a colorarsi di rosso quando comprende le parole dell’altro. «Ma non se pò _…_ che poi sono il primo, ve’?» gli domanda Filippo, ma la mente di Elia si è fermata alla prima frase che ha sentito. ‘N che senso non _se pò_? Il moro vorrebbe giusto dirgli che in realtà se pò eccome quando «Si sente, e io non voglio che tu te ne penta» ammette Filippo, e il sorrisetto è ancora presente sulle sue labbra ma se Elia ci vede bene non è più uguale a quello di prima, l’espressione di Filippo adesso sembra un po’ più seria, il suo sorriso più autentico e materno.

Elia non sta capendo e vorrebbe riportarselo addosso come proprio qualche minuto prima, quindi prova ad avvicinarglisi per baciarlo ancora ma l'altro si allontana leggermente per sviare il bacio. Elia davvero non sta capendo, deglutisce a vuoto e non sa come dovrebbe sentirsi dopo essere stato rifiutato così palesemente, eppure Filippo non gli dà molto tempo per pensarci su e gli passa lentamente le dita sulla guancia destra in una silenziosa carezza che al moro sembra soltanto un contentino futile per non farlo rimanere troppo male. Eppure in quel tocco lui quasi ci vorrebbe nuotare, e ci affonda piano il viso perché alla fin fine non è mai stato il tipo di persona che nasconde i suoi sentimenti. Filippo mantiene la mano sulla sua guancia, e forse Elia la sta facendo troppo grossa, o ancora è più brillo di quanto pensasse, però davvero non ci sta capendo più nulla e tutti questi segnali contrastanti lo stanno confondendo e nella sua testa una voce che non vuole sentire – perché, davvero, Elia è maledettamente stanco di quella voce che lo accompagna da sempre e da sempre gli rompe il cazzo, – gli sta dicendo che avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo. E poi aggiunge che era ovvio ci sarebbe stata una fregatura, semplicemente Elia è – come sempre – troppo stupido per prevedere cose del genere. Le cose belle hanno sempre un risvolto negativo e una durata breve. E a quel punto vorrebbe pacatamente dire a quella voce di merda di andarsi a farsi fottere, un po’ come vorrebbe dirlo anche a Filippo. «Ma sei serio?» fa invece, ormai rassegnato alla scelta che l’altro ha fatto.

«Eh sì,» e quello che infastidisce Elia è che Filippo adesso sembra davvero convinto di ciò che sta dicendo, come se gli andasse bene così. Perché a Elia non va bene, invece? E perché Filippo lo sta facendo sembrare un favore nei suoi confronti quando in realtà non lo è per niente? Cazzo. «Possiamo riparlarne tra un mese» sussurra poi l’altro, ed Elia non vorrebbe che un sospiro gli lasciasse le labbra non appena sente quelle parole, ma effettivamente succede così. Filippo allora gli accarezza il collo con il pollice, sembra quasi che anche lui non riesca a staccarsi del tutto dal corpo di Elia, nonostante non sia più disposto a baciarlo. Il più piccolo rabbrividisce al tocco e un po’ se ne vergogna, per cui fa quello che gli viene più facile ed immediato quando prova vergogna per qualcosa che ha fatto: si incazza.

«Ma mi pigli per il culo?» fa, il tono aggressivo forse un pelo più di quanto avrebbe voluto, ma quando vede Filippo sorridere alla sua domanda gli sembra quasi di stare lì lì per perdere le staffe. È questo il tipo di divertimento che intendeva prima: illudere le persone palesemente cotte di lui e poi abbandonarle nnella vergogna? Elia lo sta odiando. E sta anche racimolando il coraggio necessario per voltarsi e andarsene in quell’esatto istante, quando «Vorrei davvero anch’io, ma non ora, occhioni dolci» dice Filippo, per poi posare delicatamente le mani contro il petto di Elia per spostarlo leggermente e poter scendere. Se il buon senso non l’ha completamente abbandonato, Elia un piccolissimo momento d’esitazione nell’atteggiamento sicuro di sé dell’altro ragazzo l’ha visto – ma potrebbe anche essersi sbagliato eh.

«Davvero?» borbotta allora, la voce bassa perché ormai ci ha rinunciato ad avere una conversazione con Filippo e sta parlando principalmente con se stesso, cercando inutilmente di venire a capo di quella situazione, cosa che evidentemente non gli sta riuscendo molto bene. Filippo lo sta osservando da poco lontano ed Elia non sembra accorgersene, il suo sguardo perso a fissare il pavimento. Il ragazzo dai capelli biondo platino sospira, sospira perché Elia è veramente bello e forse dopo quest’esperienza non vorrà parlargli più, orgoglioso e presuntuoso come sembra. Nonostante questo, Filippo sa di aver fatto la scelta giusta. Sorride guardando il piccolo scuotere la testa, come se stesse cercando di risvegliarsi dai suoi stessi pensieri, e anche se una parte di lui vorrebbe dannatamente tanto accarezzargli una guancia per poi baciarlo e sussurrare tra un bacio e l’altro che va tutto bene, si ferma. Si ferma. Sceglie per l’ennesima volta quella sera che lo rispetta abbastanza da aspettare sia maggiorenne – non tanto per l’età, quanto per essere sicuro Elia voglia davvero tutto quello. Filippo non lo conosce, sa soltanto che è dannatamente attraente ma di sicuro non vuole essere la prima volta di un ragazzo brillo che il giorno seguente si sarebbe pentito di ciò che ha fatto.

«Puoi avere il mio numero però» è la prima cosa che gli viene in mente di dire, perché sta osservando Elia da un po’ ormai e non sa come attirare di nuovo la sua attenzione, anche soltanto per distrarlo dai suoi pensieri che di sicuro in quel momento non sono dei migliori. Filippo ne è consapevole e un po’ si sente in colpa perché se fosse stato una brava persona non li avrebbe cacciati in quella situazione.

Quando il biondo alza gli occhi da dove erano persi a fissare il vuoto per ripuntarli su Elia, questo lo sta guardando con i suoi occhioni grandi spalancati e Filippo non può far altro che sentirsi uno stronzo sotto lo sguardo ferito e sospettoso dell’altro. Sta quasi per scusarsi e andarsene via quando Elia, ancora evidentemente confuso, cerca di recuperare con una mano il cellulare dalla tasca posteriore dei jeans e finisce con il porgerglielo timidamente, il suo atteggiamento completamente diverso da quello che Filippo aveva potuto osservare fino a quel momento.

Il più grande digita velocemente il proprio numero sul Samsung dell’altro e si fa uno squillo sotto gli occhi attenti di Elia, che lo sta guardando ancora incredulo. Non può far altro che baciarlo a fior di labbra, anche se finirà per detestarsi per il suo debole autocontrollo, e sta per andarsene senza dire null’altro quando il moro gli sfiora le dita della mano destra, in un gesto che è tutto fuorché sessuale. Allora Filippo non può far altro che prenderlo per mano e guidarlo lentamente verso la cucina, la sua presa ben salda, come per dargli sicurezza. Come, quasi, ad assicurargli che lo vuole ancora. Elia invece più che confortato si sente strano, per diversi aspetti distante dall’Elia di sempre, consapevole di molte più cose che prima non avrebbe mai immaginato e forse, _forse_ , pronto ad accettarle e ad accettarsi per quel che è. O almeno, di questo si illude finché Filippo non gli lascia la mano.


End file.
